


unexpected company.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'How come you get two boyfriends Kita?', If You Squint There's Some Atsuosakita, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune Osamu and Atsumu, Multi, Shapeshifting Kitsunes, Shrine Keeper Kita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clouds of mist rose above a clouded lake; iced due to winter, but often flowed downstream. Several towering and crimson pillars overlooked the scenery around, a shrine untouched being a familiar home to many particles of flames, indents of minuscule paws tainting the powder sheathing the usual flora.⠀⠀Foxes were no rare instance in Shinsuke Kita’s inari shrine.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	unexpected company.

⠀⠀

Clouds of mist rose above a clouded lake; iced due to winter, but often flowed downstream. Several towering and crimson pillars overlooked the scenery around, a shrine untouched being a familiar home to many particles of flames, indents of minuscule paws tainting the powder sheathing the usual flora.  
⠀⠀

Foxes were no rare instance in Shinsuke Kita’s inari shrine.  
⠀⠀

In correction, his grandmother owned the shrine, although she was growing too elderly and weak to provide for the foxes that resided between the sacred torii; as of recently, she named him the new keeper to be sure the fauna were kept alive and fed well. (Which, Shinsuke felt neutral about holding such responsibility. His grandmother lectured him on how important it was to pray and give offerings to the kami, Inari Okami, although Kita himself had never particularly done things in order to please the gods or deities.)  
⠀⠀

She taught him to welcome any foxes that happened to stumble into their shrine, to be sure the torii were clean for Inari Okami, and to give the deities the right amount of offerings (“A bowl of rice and a cup of sake, Shin-chan,”) each day. She tutored Kita on cleansing the entrance, as well as the shared accommodation the two slept in, a traditional tatami room fixed at the rear of the Inari shrine.  
⠀⠀

There were no fragments or aspects that made this specific morning any more unique than a general day. Shinsuke leant down to take the handle of a wooden bucket, his opposite hand gripping a dewy mop. The thin material of his yukata lightly dragged across the snow as a slight damp mark remained. Exhaling airily, Kita carried the two items towards the entrance of the shrine, taking a minute with each stride to cherish the way the sun appeared to glaze each torii.  
⠀⠀

“Hey, ‘Tsumu, ‘ya think Kita-san’ll be feedin’ us soon?”  
⠀⠀

Did his grandmother invite someone over and forget to inform him? Are people over to give their offerings?  
⠀⠀

“Probably. It’s ‘round that time, ain’t it, ‘Samu?”  
⠀⠀

Muffled voices behind a thin tatami wall caused Kita to tuck the mop underneath his shoulder, using his unoccupied palm to tug open the sliding door with ease. He attempted to brush his strands out of view, but to no avail.  
⠀⠀

“Sorry for keeping you two waiting. The entrance is over—”  
⠀⠀

The shrine keeper was swift to halt mid sentence at the sight of two similarly appearing men, both possessing multiple tails that curled against their figures, as well as ears that of a fox’s. Were these the omnipotent beings that his grandmother constantly spoke of? Or perhaps, messengers of Inari Okami?  
⠀⠀

One of the two had a fringe dyed grey, swept to the left, while the other’s was dyed blonde and had swept theirs to the right. Their foxed features matched their hair colours, long drapes of thin material reaching their fingertips and pooling at their geta.  
⠀⠀

“Kita-san!”  
⠀⠀

“G’mornin’, Kita.”  
⠀⠀

Shinsuke paused yet again, shifting to step in, close the door behind him and place down both washing items. The men before him must’ve been brothers. Were they kitsune shapeshifting in those ways?  
⠀⠀

Seating himself on his knees, Kita attempted to mentally formulate the words to speak in such an odd occurrence. It’s not often, or in fact, not an instance that has happened at all, that two fox-appearing males had been situated in one of the shrine’s tatami rooms. Perhaps he was dreaming? (Although pinching himself on the leg through his yukata proved otherwise.)  
⠀⠀

“Who are you two?” He simply queried.  
⠀⠀

“That’s Osamu, and I’m Atsumu. I’m kinda’ hurt that ‘ya don’t even know the foxes you’ve been feedin’ and pettin’ every day, Kita-san.”  
⠀⠀

Ah— So his predictions were correct. Although, he was sure shapeshifting kitsunes were only Japanese folklore that his grandmother told him when he was younger, not figures that would appear in one of their unutilised rooms in the midsts of daily cleansing.  
⠀⠀

Sharp pupils blinked aloof as Kita rose to his feet, “Are you both messengers of the gods?”  
⠀⠀

He’d never realised just how utterly insane the theories in his mind were until both Atsumu and Osamu gazed at him, only to throw their head backs in laughter. A pang of abashment struck the shrine keeper, Shinsuke’s stoic features dropping into a displeased expression, which appeared to have caused the two to pause and glance at one another.  
⠀⠀

“Nah. We ain’t nothin’ but ‘yer foxes,” Osamu muttered, raising both shoulders to a shrug, “Hope ‘ya grandma doesn’t mind us staying here.”  
⠀⠀

His foxes; the ones which trail behind him like obedient pets, and use their snouts to brush against Kita’s brisk palms whenever he happens to bend down with a warm beam. It still hadn’t passed through his thought process that the fauna he frequently attended to were humanised and cross-legged before him.

⠀⠀  
Although, this wouldn’t be a problem at all, Shinsuke discovers. As long as the two stay out of trouble, the spare tatami rooms that Kita generally clean are unoccupied. The only thing that _would_ be, is telling his grandmother, but he knows better than anyone that she’ll allow it.  
⠀⠀

“She won’t, she likes having the foxes around; believes that they’re coming to bring the offerings to Inari Okami.”  
⠀⠀

Atsumu and Osamu share a look between each other, the corners of their lips growing into pleased grins as their tails waver from side to side; Kita ponders that he’d feel the same if he were to be offered free accommodation, as odd of a thought it is.  
⠀⠀

Leaning forward to lie on his stomach, Atsumu presses both elbows into the mat and rests his chin on intertwined knuckles, “So, where are we stayin’? I ain’t sleepin’ in the cold.”  
⠀⠀

“You can both sleep here. This room is pristine and not currently in use,” The shrine keeper mumbled, bending down to retrieve his washing tools and water bucket, “I’ll clean it every day, if you two don’t mind.”  
⠀⠀

Two mere shakes of the head clearly told Kita it was fine for him to do so; he couldn’t resist his lips from curling up. Not that he’d admit it, but it felt amiable to have company during his days. It was already atypical for passer-byers or residents around to visit their shrine, let alone anyone he considered more than an acquaintance. Although, it was often complicated to find friends nearby, or people that treasured Shinsuke’s company as much as the frequent foxes did.  
⠀⠀

As the day progressed, Kita appreciated the help both Osamu and Atsumu had offered: wiping down the torii, assisting in displaying the rice and sake, or shovelling snow off the pathway. The rays against the gates of the gods began to fade, the sun beginning its journey over the horizon as a blanket of eventide dragged a thin sheet of brisk air over the atmosphere.  
⠀⠀

Informing his grandmother two kitsune were moving into a room and sharing their meals wasn’t a problem; the woman was overjoyed that her constant offerings were being passed to Inari Okami, or so she believed. Kita wouldn’t tear away her religion merely because he wasn’t one to think that gods existed.  
⠀⠀

With an individual hand stirring a rather large pot of Japanese curry, Shinsuke’s beady orbs gazed at a timer perched on the countertop. Each bowl were lined one behind another nearby, prepared to be topped off with the finishing sides of sauce and tonkatsu. He grew a habit of cooking each meal since he was younger; the responsibility wasn’t something Kita cared much for, the mere joy found in creating things his grandmother were pleased with was enough for him to continue. His grandmother falling sick was another aspect, although it was best palmed off.  
⠀⠀

Peering over a shoulder, Kita spied Osamu and Atsumu from a distance, a barely visible handphone in their hands and multiple murmurs of ‘what do ‘ya think it is’ and ‘it keeps flashin’ a light or something’, as well as his favourite so far, ‘hey, that’s us!’.  
⠀⠀

“Osamu, Atsumu. Can you two help my grandmother to sit at the kotatsu? It’s the room on the left, she’s probably asleep. Tell her that Shin-chan cooked dinner.”  
⠀⠀

Fox ears twitched at the sudden calling, only for nods and dispersing flops of slippers to disappear into the room nearby (Kita swore he heard someone snicker and whisper ‘His grandma calls him Shin-chan, ain’t that cute?’).  
⠀⠀

With a faint click, Shinsuke halted the timer and used a ladle to put equal sharing of katsu sauce in each bowl of rice, using a knife to slice the tonkatsu and place it atop individual meals.  
⠀⠀

“Shin-chan! Ooh, is that katsu I smell?”  
⠀⠀

The elderly and familiar voice of his grandmother warmed his chest.  
⠀⠀

Once she had been placed by the twins, they both dispersed towards their own spots around the kotatsu, Osamu inhaling the delicious scent of food. Two bowls had been gripped as Kita arranged them in front of the first two figures, only to retrieve the remaining two with a minuscule smile, “It is. Please, go ahead.”  
⠀⠀

 _“Ittaidakimasu.”_  
⠀⠀

As he began to eat, Shinsuke pondered the future of the two foxes across from him. Perhaps they’d want to stay in a human form, perhaps they’d shift before dawn.  
⠀⠀

“So, Shin-chan, how did you get yourself two boyfriends?”  
⠀⠀

⠀⠀

**Author's Note:**

> after a long break from stopping and coming back to this as well as considering stopping from learning english, i'm back on my bs with some atsuosakita (please. consider this i beg you,)
> 
> anyways,, i hope you enjoy.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
